The security of computing resources and associated data is of high importance in many contexts. As an example, organizations often utilize networks of computing devices to provide a robust set of services to their users. In many examples, users of such services are able to upload or otherwise provide sensitive information as part of utilizing such services. Users may, for instance, upload digital images, videos, and/or other content and enter personal information about themselves. Despite having provided such information, users often expect and, in some cases, regulations may require that a provider securely manage such information. However, computer systems that provide such services are often quite complex, often spanning multiple devices and even multiple geographic regions. Tasks involved in providing a service are often distributed among multiple sub-services for the purpose of scalability and efficiency. As a result, the management of data securely often involves management of security of multiple systems and the transfer of data among such systems.